


The Lady's in Love

by GoodJanet



Category: Sabrina (1954)
Genre: Cheating, Coitus Interruptus, F/M, Love Confessions, Polyamory, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6254659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodJanet/pseuds/GoodJanet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sabrina loves the Larrabee brothers for different reasons, and it's very hard to choose between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lady's in Love

Linus didn’t mean to walk in on them. It was an accident. All he had wanted to do was get his brother to sign a few papers, and instead he got _this_.

David had Sabrina sprawled out on her back on the boardroom table as though she were just another one of his common tarts. Her blouse was partially unbuttoned, exposing her small breasts that were cupped within a plain, white brassier. Her long black skirt with the flowers embroidered on the bottom was hiked up to her thighs where it acted as a curtain for David’s cock to hide behind as he thrust away at her like he some animal.

The scene draws him up short, and he isn’t surprised when she notices him first. Her large brown eyes pop open at the sound of someone at the door. Her sweetly parted lips shut when they make eye contact.

“David!” she exclaims.

Startled, David gives a few more jerky thrusts before stopping and looking at her in confusion. 

“What’s going on?” he asks her, mind foggy.

Linus steps away and breaks her gaze.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know the room was occupied,” Linus says, finally announcing himself. 

He turns to walk back out of David’s office.

“Damn it,” David mutters.

David removes himself from her and grabs for his pants. Linus tries not to notice Sabrina quickly smoothing her hair and her skirt down. He tries not to see David hurriedly doing up his pants while Sabrina resolutely stares at the floor, red faced and kicking her feet from her perch on the boardroom table as though she were a chastened child. He sees her bite her lip.

“Linus, wait!” David calls. 

David doesn’t even bother with tucking in his shirt or grabbing his jacket. He races out the door and catches Linus at the elevator, panting.

“It isn’t nice to keep a girl waiting like that, David.”

He reaches around his brother to press the button for the ground floor.

“Linus, listen, it was only going to be this once, and then she was going to be your girl. She told me that herself. Honest!”

“You know what the Bible says about brothers sharing a dame, don’t you? You’re supposed to wait until I’m dead first.”

The elevator dings, and Linus goes to step in. David grabs his arm.

“David,” Linus warns. There’s an edge to his voice.

“Going down, sir?” the operator asks.

“Linus, please.”

Linus sighs, thinking it over. 

“No, thank you,” he tells the operator against his better judgement.

The doors shut.

“You know she loves you, don’t you? She just wants me because of her silly old crush. And now she probably thinks you’re out here trying to kill me.”

“And you want me to do what exactly? Go in there and tell her that I forgive you both for playing me for a fool?”

David gives a devilish grin. “Maybe she can make it up to you.”

“You’re disgusting,” Linus says, moving to his the button again. “I don’t know what you’ve been making that little girl do for you, but I don’t want any part of it.”

David intercepts him again. 

“Come on, Linus. She’s just infatuated with me; she _loves_ you. You should see her when she’s got someone inside her. She lights up like a spotlight. And she makes these tiny little moans that you just want to package away for later.”

Linus doesn’t say anything. He lights a cigarette, thinks.

“Come on, Linus. Just come watch. You’ll see I don’t mean anything to her. She wants _you_.”

Wordlessly, Linus turns back to the boardroom, and David breaks out into a grin. Linus remains sullen. He doesn’t like this one bit, but his desire to know if she loved him was more important than the circumstances that would lead him to an answer.

“It wouldn’t kill you to smile, you know.”

David laughs at his own asinine joke and opens the door for Linus. Sabrina hasn’t moved, and her head snaps over to the door as they walk through it.

“What’s going on?” she asks.

“Keeping it in the family,” Linus answers. 

Linus sits down in a swivel chair at her feet and lets his legs splay open until the material at the crotch was pulled taut. The sight of him makes her feel jittery inside. Then David approaches her.

“David, what—?”

“I told him we were going to prove that you don’t love me.”

He says it ruefully. As though it were all some sort of joke. As though none of this mattered to him. He didn’t understand that Linus didn’t work like that, especially not when it came to love. 

David kisses her in way that normally made her melt, but she finds herself pushing him away. He turns to his brother with a big grin. Like he had just proved something.

“See?”

Linus keeps quiet.

“I want to go home. I don’t want to play this game,” Sabrina says, voice catching.

“I don’t want to play this game either, baby. I’m not one to get in the way of a man getting his rocks off, but I’m not going to sit idly by if you’re involved,” Linus says, sitting up.

He watches impassively as tears spring to her eyes and pulls out his handkerchief to wipe them away. He hates seeing any woman in distress. And he hates seeing Sabrina in distress.

“Oh please let me go. I didn’t mean for any of this to happen.”

“Aw, don’t cry, sugar,” David coos. “Linus isn’t mad, and I’m not either. Isn’t that right, Linus?”

“David, I’m only going to say this once.” Linus turns to his brother. “ _Get out of here._ ”

David throws his hands up. 

“Sure, Linus. Anything for you and your girl!”

He winks before he closes the door behind him, and Linus wants to deck him.

“Linus?” Sabrina sniffles.

“What is it?” he asks, dabbing at her cheeks.

His big sad eyes star her, full of hurt and love, and guilt stabs at her heart.

“I love you.”

Linus tucks a lock of her hair back into place.

“And David?”

“And David,” she whispers, barely audible.

He wraps his arms around her thin frame, and she melts into his warm embrace. He feels the sobs wrack her body as her love for them tore away at her. She knows she is being cruel and selfish, like the child who eats the whole box of chocolates until they are sick. Sabrina has glutted herself on their kind words and tender affections and gentle caresses to the point of illness. Linus softly pats her back as she continues to weep.

“I’ve ruined everything, haven’t I?”

“We’ve all been there, kid.”

“I don’t know how you can even stand to talk with me.”

Linus scrubs a hand over his face.

“Because maybe I love you too, Sabrina. Maybe I want to do some of my own ruining.”

“Linus?”

“I love you, Sabrina.”

She breathes a sigh of relief and allows a wide smile to take up residence on her face. She tugs him into her even closer and peppers him with kisses. There are many issues that have yet to be dealt with, but he tries to forget that for right now. For these few moments, all he wants to do is feel her creamy skin, smell her orange blossom perfume, kiss her, and wait for the storm to pass.


End file.
